Paint It All Black
by Itachi'sLoverAkemi4eva
Summary: He was a prodigy, the future of the Uchiha, but also a brother. From birth, to a childhood, to becoming ANBU captain, and to the Uchiha massacre. The story and childhood of Uchiha Itachi, who would risk everything for the sake of his brother, and who in reality, never got to be a child. NOT Yaoi! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! *Better than it sounds.* Slight Ita/OC*
1. Chapter 1

**HIIIIIIIII! I'm bored...**

**So I wrote this fic...it's about one of my favorite characters...yeah...don't know what to say.  
**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! Sadly...Santa still owes me this wonderful anime...and a box of krispy kream donuts, and a pony! If I did own it...I would have Itachi and all the hot men to myself! *Fantasizes* **

**ENJOY! ;D**

* * *

_Prologue_

It was a frost, chill morning.

Konoha's skies were painted dark with grey, ominous clouds.

The day a certain someone, was born into this shinobi world.

A young woman smiled, as a blue bundle was placed in her arms. A man stood next to her, the woman's husband. Together, they looked at their child. A mass of wet,damp black locks lay on the top of his head. He was a calm baby, he had not cried when he first got a breath of air. Instead, he simply squirmed and opened it's eyes, to reveal 2 dark pools of grey.

"He's beautiful, Fugaku." The woman said.

The man simply nodded, a hint of a smile on his usually emotionless face. "He will be the pride of our clan."

The woman had to fight back and eyeroll. All her husband ever cared about was the 'Pride' of the Uchiha clan. It got annoying sometimes.

"What should we name him?"

Silence.

"Itachi."

"It's perfect."

* * *

When I had barely turned the tender age of 4, I was already forced to train. My father was head of our clan, and being the first born to a 'great and powerful' clan did not have it's perks. I was forced to train day and night, forced to study, forced in lessons. I was the future of the Uchiha clan, and I already had my future planned out for me. I never got to be that child who would run around Konoha, laughing and being carefree. Instead I would be forced to train with kunais and shuriken, while all the other children laughed and played hide and seek.

I was secretly envious.

My father always said, that only weaklings have time to play and be a child. Weak was something Uchihas are not. I don't have time to be a child. I'll never get to be a child. Not in this lifetime.

It saddened me deeply, watching all those kids my age run around like they had no care in the world. The closest thing to fun I ever head, was training sessions with my best friend Shisui. He was only a year or two older than I, and also had the same burdens placed upon his shoulders.

He was like a brother to me. A ally, a friend. The only one who truly understood me more than my own father.

My mother, although she was not happy about me already knowing how to throw kunais before I even knew how to write my own name, (which I already knew) had no say im my future. I knew she wanted to, but she was supposed to be the good little housewife, the one who stood by her husband and went along with everything he said, despite her own wishes.

I overheard them talking once, well more like arguing.

"He's only a child, husband! He should be out there enjoying his childhood! Stop trying to put him in a ninja's place!"

"He is an Uchiha! He doesn't have time for fooling around and playing silly little games! He is the future of our clan, he will be an honorable shinobi before I'll ever let him be a child!"

It went on and on, their argument. I was slightly glad that my mother had finally spoken up for herself, but it had no use. Voices of the women in our clan were never heard, they always sat in the shadows and let the men do all the work. They cooked, the cleaned, and took care of the children. In my case, my father yanked me from my mother's arms and even tried to start training me when I barely began walking.

While most kids played and went to the park with their father, my father was making me do target practice. Because of all this intense ninja training I went through at such a young age, I grew up pretty fast. I don't think any other shinobi in this world got to have a normal or happy childhood. Or any Uchiha in the matter.

I had just turn 5, when I was told that my mother was expecting another child. A boy.

At first, I was relieved. Another child to get father off my back! _He _would be the one who would be pressured into becoming the future of the clan, not me! But then I realized that I did not want my future brother to go through the terrors of training to become a ninja, or for him to be pressured like I was. I wanted him to have no burdens, to be a free child, to be one of those children who would be laughing, and running around with his friends.

I didn't want him to end up like me.

If he were to be the best, he would grow isolated, and arrogant. He would grow up to quickly, and lose track of everything that was important.

To be honest, I assumed that there was no hope. My dreams and wishes did not matter. I would just become a cold,arrogant powerful ninja, who only cared about my image.

But yet, it all changed when Sasuke was born.

Both for good, and for the worst.

* * *

**So there is the prologue! I thought I should write this story on Itachi's perspective of life. From age 5, to 8, to 13, etc.**

**I always wondered what Weasel's childhood was like. Did he want to be a ninja? I feel like his father pushed him to hard, all of his achievements weren't just made on his own. I hope I made it believable, and that he's not to ooc, because I may make him act out of character sometimes. But in this chapter, he's only 5 years old. But even then, he seemed mature. ;/ This will probably just go from here, to the Massacre. I don't know if I'll continue it when he's in the Akatsuki. Also, later there is going to be ONE OC. not a mary-sue. But only, when he's older. My oc will be Itachi's unnamed girlfriend. ;) So, when he's about 13. **

**Next chapter will be more focused on Sasuke's birth, and how Itachi feels.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this, please review!**

**No flames...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews. Hey, does anyone know where I can find a good Itachi angsty pic? I just need one...**

**By the way, does anyone know if Sasuke was born on the day of the 9-tails attack? I saw this scene with young Itachi holding baby Sasuke (adorable!) but I don't know if that was when he was born... AlSO, THIS IS NOT AN UCHIHACEST FIC! I personally hate the Itasasu pairing...even though I adore both Uchihas... Sorry Itasasu lovers...  
**

**This 'writing' regular**

_**This writing thoughts**_

**ENJOY!**

* * *

It was a bright day in Konoha, the day my brother was born.

The yellow sun shone brightly, and the sky was a clear blue. Shisui and I were walking home from the training grounds, when we saw my mother being carried out by father. It was nearing the ending of my mother's pregnancy, thank Kami. Her stomach had grown as big as a balloon, and her normally sweet nature was changing so much like the weather. In which, this made her even more frightening than Kushina-san.

We had known what was happening so there was no need for any questions. We just ran after them, to the hospital.

The hospital had that normal nasty smell; Of medicine and sickness. We were led to a hall, where my mother went into labor.

Shisui and I were forced to wait outside, since we were to young.

"Do you think it's a girl?" Shisui asked me.

"No. A boy." I said.

"Are you happy? I've always wanted a little sibling."

I shrugged. Would this child be a good thing? Would he get father and the rest of the clan off my back? Would they forget about me and cater to this new baby? So many possibilities.

After what seemed like eternity, the nurse came out.

"Itachi-sama, you're parents request you." She said.

I jumped out the chair and went into the room, Shisui behind me. The room was white, the cool air from the open window breezed in. Behind a sheet, was my mother, looking tired and worn out. But a soft smile graced her features, as she gazed at the blue bundle in her arms. Father was leaning up against the wall, looking like he would rather be anywhere else than to be with his own family. Bastard.

"Itachi, meet your new brother." She gestured to the baby. I gazed at my new little brother, amazed. Soft locks of black hair lay on top of his small head. He was tiny, and a mixture of pale and pink. He opened his eyes, revealing similar grey orbs. It was a breathtaking sight.

"He's so...soft and squishy looking." Shisui commented poking my brother's cheek. My mother giggled, as the infant took Shisui's finger and gripped it in his tiny hand. I brushed strands of black damp hair out of his eyes, and he looked at me. He gave a small smile, his pink little gums showing.

"What's his name Auntie?" Shisui asked.

"Sasuke." She answered. My baby brother reached his little hand out for me, and he grabbed my finger and squeezed it.

It was that very moment when I realized, I did not want my baby brother to go through the trials and tribulations that a ninja had to go through. I did not want him to grow up fast, and not be able to not have enjoy his childhood. I didn't want him to end up like me. He would not lose his innocence to this horrible ninja world, and he would not strive himself to be the best.

He would be what he can, and if the clan doesn't except it, well screw the bastards then. They will not corrupt Sasuke.

'_They're not gonna get to you otouto...I'll make sure of it...I will always protect you...'_

* * *

**_Short chapter, I know! But I have to go to school soon, and I don't have much time on my hands. Wanted to get another chapter out, quickly, so here you go! REVIEW PLEASEEEEEEEEE!_**

**_Maybe...for you Itasasu lovers who are reading this, I'll probably throw in a HINT, but not the pairing...or I'll do a oneshot...But I honestly dislike the pairing, but I like the brotherhood..._**

**_REVIEW! ;)_**

**_I'll give you Gaara dressed in a bunny costume!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi...so...I was disappointed by the lack of reviews...come on guys...please review...I feel so awkward right now...**

**The chapters are short now...but they WILL get longer...believe it...**

**So please R&R...**

* * *

It was the day after my little brother's birth.

My mother was allowed home the next day, and as we walked back home, many villagers, Kushina Uzumaki, mother's friend had been amongst them to say congratulations. My mother smiled her charming smile, and thanked them. Father looked emotionless as always...again, I say bastard.

Shisui and I trailed behind them, trying to ignore the somewhat vexatious women who cooed and fussed over us. Little brother slept soundly in mother's arms, looking quite peaceful. He was soft and tiny, and quite adorable. It was honestly no wonder why women fawned over him. He would have a lot of girls after him when he got older. I know both Shisui and I did.

"He'd follow in our footsteps, being an expert with the ladies!" Shisui had said one day.

I paid no attention to girls. There were very few girls that were my age in the clan, most of them had let that Uchiha arrogance get to them. There was one, who was very pretty, and soft spoken. She seemed pretty shy, and timid. The clan already labeled her as weak, and she was only four. It was heinous how judging they were to those who were below them.

We made it to the compound, where there were some guards nearby. They made quiet scoffs, and I heard one mutter 'weak waste of space'. It did not go unnoticed by me. I knew that they were talking about my brother. It made me angry, labeling MY brother as weak. Bastards.

It took every will power within me to not go pound those bastards. But as always, they were judging those beneath them. Sasuke was barely a day old! I'm sure, when he gets older, he'll show these arrogant bastards who's the weak one.

When we made it home, Father went to work, Mother went to go put Sasuke for a nap, and Shisui and I went to go train.

"So do you think Sasuke will make a good shinobi?" Shisui asked as we practiced throwing kunais at a target.

I shrugged. "Maybe. To be honest, I don't even want him to become one."

Shisui looked at me, bewildered. "Why not? I thought you'd be the type of brother to want the young one to follow in your footsteps."

I frowned. If Sasuke ever followed in my footsteps, he would definitely lose his innocent world he has yet to create. That childish world where everything was happiness and sunshine, where there was something bright around the corner. The world I would never have.

"I just...don't want him to lose his innocence."

Shisui snickered. "What do you mean? No one's going to rape him." He laughed at his own ridiculous joke, but stopped when he noticed my death glare.

"Not _that_ way you idiot! I meant I don't want him to grow up fast." I whacked him on the head.

Rubbing his head, Shisui glowered at me. "Ow! And anyways, you know the clan's just gonna push him to be the best,like they do us."

My eye narrowed. There was no way in hell that I'll let this clan get to my innocent little brother. They were not going to corrupt him, feel his head with lies that will turn him into a power hungry monster, that will turn him against the village that I've grown to love.

"I will not let that happened." I said. My mother called us in for lunch, and we ran inside.

Mother had made us a quick meal of some type of noddle, and a side of dango. I loved dango.

"Itachi, I have to run to the market to get some things for dinner. Look after Sasuke, okay?" Mother said as she gathered her things and left. Shisui and I continued our lunch talking about things that we could think of.

It was an hour later. Shisui had fallen asleep on the couch, and I had been reading a book. When the peace and quiet had been disrupted by the cry of a baby. Setting my book down, and quickly made my way to his room. The little one was crying his little eyes out, his tiny fist clenched tightly.

"Shhh...there,there." I picked him up in my arms, and rocked him like the way mother showed me. His cries died down as he looked up at me with big stormy gray eyes. I smiled gently.

"Aishiteru wa, Otouto." I whispered.

His eyes grew sleepy, but a small smile graced his lips as he closed his eyes and fell asleep, a tiny smile on his tiny face. He had snuggled up to my chest and when I was about to lay him back in his crib he clung to my shirt. So I let him sleep with me.

Throughout the night, I felt the comfort of his tiny arms, that clung on to me as if he wanted me to protect him from the outside world.

Which was something I'd always do until the day I die.

* * *

**There is chapter 3! Little Itasasu BROTHERLY fluff...no incest...Itachi just loves the word bastard don't he? :D  
**

**Anyways, I'm going to be posting some more Naruto fics later...some will contain OC's... so keep an eye out for them and please review them!**

**ALSO, If your a true Itachi fan, can someone PLEASE tell me the line Itachi tells Sasuke when they are out on the porch? Itachi is about 13 and Sasuke is 8. I need it for a future chap...AND I can't find it ANYWHERE on Youtube... :( If you know the quote PLEASE TELL ME! I'll give you Madara dressed in a cow costume and a cookie! :) A virtual one...If I could give you a real one, I would...but I don't know where any of you live...and I don't wanna ask cause that'll make me look like a stalker...And I have no cookies sadly... :'(**

**Short chap, I know. THEY WILL GET LONGER! DATTEBAYO!**

**Next chap might be the 9 tails attack...Don't really know...I'm brain pooped...**

**REVIEW!**

**GOD BLESS! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**You guys are the best things since chocolate cream Oreos. :) THANK YOU GUYS! LOVE YA!**

**So...yeah...I think this is the chapter about the kyuubi attack...after that,I don't know...I might do a time skip...I hope you guys don't mind it when I add the OC...I hinted her last chap...NOT A MARY-SUE!**

**Unless anyone has suggestions? Any ideas for a chapter? I'll gladly accept them. Just PM me or review please...cause I'm on a horrible disease called writer's block :(**

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

It was a normally beautiful day in Konoha. Father had woken me up early, to practice for the ninja academy ninja exams. Which wasn't until 3 years away! Sometimes I really hate my father.

It's like he doesn't even treat me like a son. I feel as if I am just a trophy, or something that he just goes on and brags about. He doesn't treat me like a father should treat a child. Fathers who smile, who take their sons out and teach them how to ride a bike, or toss a ball. Not just to teach something that won't be significant until 3 years from now.

I sighed, as I had just walked out from the bathroom from a shower. I heard otouto's little babbles and giggles as I heard Shisui making funny faces at him. I walked in and little Sasuke's big adorable gray eyes went to my form in the doorway, as he crawled from Shisui's embrace, as he tried to stand up to walk to me.

"Eee...eee..." He babbled, as he stood on his chubby legs.

I knelt down and opened my arms. He took one step forward,but stumbled and fell flat on his little butt. His eyes watered as he started to wail, but he calmed down when I went over to him and hugged him.

"Ita...Ita..." He babbled in his baby language, clapping his tiny hands as he tried to say my name.

"Weasel." Shisui said.

"Wea...wea." He screamed, laughing like crazy. I shot a glare at Shisui. I hated that nickname. Shisui only grinned evilly at me. Where he got the name Weasel, I'll never understand.

Mother came in the room. "I'm going to take Sasuke for a day out. Would you like to come with?" She said as she came over to us and picked up Sasuke, who reached his tiny little hands up for her.

I knew father was out at the police force. He had all week booked, so that would give me enough free time to spend my time doing whatever I wanted. Not that I would not be training, but not 24/7.

Shisui had to go meet up with his father for some training though, so he bid us goodbye and left. I slipped on my shoes and we left. As we left through the compound, I noticed the same group of Uchiha bastards, looking disapprovingly at the babbling baby in my mother's arms. They let out scoffs and grunts under their breaths. I turned and gave them the meanest glare I could muster.

I could only hope Sasuke doesn't end up like them. Filled with nothing but bitter arrogance and hatred, and losing track of what was more important than power.

A real shinobi must never let arrogance, thinking that they are better than everyone else, get in the way of what truly matters-Protecting your home village and the innocent lives in it.

That's what most of out shinobi were doing. It was around the time of war. Many of us were killed and injured, and lots of violence was happening outside the village. I hated war. I didn't like to see people who fought so hard to protect our home get killed. All those people suffering.

We made our way through the village picking up groceries,dango, and other stuff. I tried to fight back an eyeroll when men came up to my mother, using platitudinous pick-up lines to gain her attention. My mother simply smiled and giggled sweetly, gently flashing her wedding band. The look on their faces were extremely amusing to see.

However, I could not blame them though. My mother was a very beautiful woman. Shisui says it's because of her why I'm so good-looking,and Sasuke will grow up to look like me. I only responded to that comment with a whack on the head.

A beautiful pregnant red-haired woman came over to us, Kushina Uzumaki, Hokage-sama's wife. She came up to us, and smiled.

"Awwww...he's so cute!" She squealed, Poking otouto's rosy little cheek. He giggled and stuck his chubby hand out. She smiled as she turned to me.

"Itachi! You've grown so much since the last time I saw you! You'll have all the women after you soon!" She smiled. As if I already didn't.

I smiled and bowed politely.

As they began to chat, I wondered off a little. My mind, off in a train of thoughts. Kushina was expecting a child soon. A boy at that, and both mother and Kushina-San were hoping they would become best friends. My mother seemed pretty content about it, but how would the clan take it? They had hard time accepting outsiders, Uchihas who really associated with outsiders were looked down upon.

My thoughts were interrupted when a smaller form ran into me,literally knocking me out of my thoughts. I stumbled, but the person-or shall I say girl who ran into me was on the floor. I held my hand out to her, and her eyes met mine. Her gray-blue eyes shyly met mine as a pink blush spread across her soft features. She had long,curly raven hair, and she wore a black dress with red shorts under. The Uchiha symbol was printed on the sleeve. Her soft hand clasped mine as I helped her up.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

She babbled. "Oh I'm so sorry! Y-You see I'm so clumsy a-and I-I was trying to get to the t-training grounds before my tou-san gets mad! You see I-I was in a hurry and I-"

It was that shy girl from our clan. Akemi, her name is? Her mother is friends with mine, and her father is a respected branch member. He was always very hard on her, and being a child of only four years old, she took it to heart. Pushy fathers were something we had in common. She was shy, and soft. I did not think she should train to be a shinobi.

I held up a hand to stop her babbling. "It's alright. I'm fine."

She grinned sheepishly, and rubbed the back of her head. "So...how's your brother? You see, my momma's pregnant also. She's as big as a balloon!" She indicated with her small arms how big her mother's belly must be.

I smiled. "He is doing well. As are you?" She nodded.

"Well, I gotta get going. You see, my tou-san is really impatient." She smiled as she waved goodbye and ran towards the compound.

I went back to my mother, who was walking towards a vegetable stand. Sasuke's little arm was outstretched towards the juicy,red tomatoes. She bought him some tiny,soft ones and he teethed on them while we went back home.

It was a pretty uneventful day. Sasuke took a nap when we got back, and mom had started on dinner. I had just been laying around studying and reading scrolls, when I got a very uncomfortable feeling in the pit of my stomach. My mom must've sensed something to, because immediately she rushed upstairs, and returned with her ninja wear on.

"Itachi,lock the doors, turn off the lights, and stay inside the house." With that she rushed out the house. She didn't even have to tell me to take care of Sasuke, because she knew I would already. There was a lot of ruckus outside. I heard screaming, yelling, and destruction. But a loud roar, is what made it clear that this feeling I had inside was _not _a good thing. I rushed up to Sasuke's room, to find him curled up in a ball, whimpering. I took him in my arms and the whimpering came to a halt.

There was a lot of noise and commotion. I don't know how my baby brother managed to stay sleep through all this, but I was glad he wasn't scared. Because him being afraid would make this situation a whole lot worse.

I went out on the porch, with otouto wrapped up in warm blankets. I starred at the mockingly beautiful sky. It was surprisingly beautiful for such a tragic night. The night that made history.

'_Mom...dad...why'd you have to leave? This feeling...isn't a good one.'_ Suddenly, Sasuke sprung awake, wailing. Gently, I rocked him back and forth. _'There,there.' _I thought as I gently stroked his hair. He looked at me through teary,fearful eyes.

So he felt it to.

"Don't cry,otouto. I will always be here to protect you."

With that, he snuggled against me again. A look of serene peace was on his face, as he fell into a deep slumber.

I was glad at how peaceful he looked.

If only the atmosphere could always stay this way.

* * *

**There's the next chap! I hope you don't mind the OC, I plan to include her.**

**Does anyone know any good ItaSasu BROTHERLY scenes? Can you tell me some? I made the mistake of leaving my page on the computer, so I got in trouble. *Not gonna go into it* But my stupid grandmother doesn't want me to watch or look up Anime. She says it's demonic, blarg. :( Annoying elders!**

**Besides, all the videos I look up on Youtube are AMVS! Not the realio-dealio! (spanish for real deal.)**

**So please tell me some scenes between them, and I'll add them in this story. Oh, and PLEASE check out my other Naruto fics! And keep an eye out for any new ones please! I've been thinking about doing something...like a contest or something...the prize is a oneshot of your choice... But I don't know what it is yet...**

**Very upset...my chocolate oreos are all gone! :'( I love those...**

**REVIEW PLEASE! SPREAD THE WORD! No flames...**

**Also, does anyone know when Shisui's birthday is? Just curious...**

**Okay okay, in conclusion, Review,stay in school, review, poor milk on your parents, review, eat some oreos, and review.**

**Okay, sorry for my weirdness. I'll shutup now. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! Only 2 reviews last chapter...poo...please review guys...I feel useless here...PLEASE!**

**I'm a very desperate person...let's make a deal...who ever gets to be my 20th reviewer...will get a oneshot of their choice...I WILL DO ANYTHING! PLEASE! D:**

**ALSO... PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW MY OTHER STORY, TITLES 'OBSESSION!' Pleaassssse read and REVIEW IT!**

**Enjoy this horrible,rushed chapter... Tried to put as much brotherly moments as I can...:D Also, Shisui's father is Kagami, oi? IDK how he died, so in this he dies during the attack. Forgive me if I'm wrong, I'm no expert. Also, there's also going to be some AU stuff in here, it's not completely canon.**

* * *

It was a cold, cloudy day on the day we had buried our fourth Hokage and his wife.

We had all been told that Hokage-Sama and his wife had been killed during the kyuubi attack...Minato Namikaze had died sealing the 9-tailed fox, Kuruma inside his newborn son, Naruto.

It was a tragic loss really; The poor child was an orphan, and he had nobody. Konoha had already deemed that child a monster. I know poor Naruto was going to grow up isolated and lonely, being nothing but scorned and hated. I could only hope when Sasuke got older, that he and this Naruto kid would be the best of friends...even though we Uchiha children were forbidden any contact with Naruto. Basically, all the children were.

I believe the third is taking care of him, or he is being cared for in an orphanage. Mother seemed upset about the loss of her closest friend...she even wanted to take care of the child, but father and the rest of the clan refused it.

"I'm not going to taint our clan with that worthless trash!" I had overheard father say one time.

Konoha's villagers were all dressed in black clothing;perfect wear for a funeral.

There were villagers everywhere, when we had gone to the memorial. Some crying, some screaming, and many other ways of showing grief. Many lives had been lost during the attack, so it would be a long before Konoha's skies would shine again, even if there was a sun.

Even little otouto seemed gloomy. His normally gray eyes seemed sad and tearful; Something I did not like to see. He cried as we walked outside. It was cold and gray, and mother had gone extra to keep Sasuke from getting ill.

I noticed Shisui standing near a tree, far from the memorial. His dark chocolate eyes were bloodshot red, and puffy, as if he had been crying. It left me in awe, because Shisui said that Uchiha men never cried. They were always strong and filled with pride, and not even a bloody scar or as if we were looking at death right in the face, we would never back down.

Before the memorial began, I had walked over to him, and sat down. Before I could even open my mouth, he cut me off.

"My father's dead." He said blankly. His eyes stared off into emptiness, nothingness. It saddened me to see my dear friend in such a state. He had been close to his father, unlike me. Kagami was a very easy-going and happy-go-lucky man. He was very different from the rest of the clan, that's for sure. Shisui took a lot after his tou-san, and if looks in personality. I could see why Shisui mourned; His father was a real father. I had envied him, to say the least. Whenever Shisui was not training, Kagami would take him out for walks,teach him how to fly a kite, and talk to him about any ancestry stories.

My father barely paid me a glance, unless I was training. And since I was first born, and the heir, I was going to basically have the weight of the world on my shoulders. I know I would do whatever it takes to make sure Sasuke wouldn't have to live like that. A soul so innocent and was just born did not deserve to grow into these prisms of hatred and lies.

"I'm sorry." Was all I could say. We then stared off into the cloudy, gray skies together. Both of us wondering the same thing; Why? Why was it always us that was suffering? We were only children, children with a man's burdens of course, but we were still young. Of course one would say we had our whole future ahead of us. But not one of our choosing. We would be forced to continue to live a life of violence and unhappiness.

"Me too." He sniffled as he wiped his eyes. Tears were threatening to fall. Looks like Shisui was going against the saying. Looks like Uchiha men did cry.

And although Shisui was forced to live like a man, there was one thing that was true; He was a child, no matter how much he trained, or fought. No matter what lessons, lectures the clan taught us, we were still children. We did cry. We had emotions.

But they took that away from us, all to early...

"And there's one more thing..." He said.

"What would that be?"

"Kaa-san is pregnant."

* * *

**Well, there's the chapter...kind of emotional...huh? I guess Shisui's father was good, I'm hoping I was right. Also, this fic won't just focus on Itachi's relationship with Sasuke. Also on Shisui, and his parents. And I will add my OC, from here and there.**

**I know Shisui didn't have a sibling, or at least I think he didn't...some people think Obito is his younger brother...is that true? I mean, they do kind of look alike...and I love Obito... :D I wish he wasn't such a dunderhead though...**

**Anyways, PLEASE PLEASE check out my story 'Obsession' and review it please...I give you Neji in a banana costume and some ramen! :D**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**God bless. :)**


End file.
